It Was Better Left Unspoken
by MysteryArtist
Summary: DUNCANxCOURTNEY. Sad story. Courtney leaves Duncan. Duncan thinks about her. Originally a ONESHOT, but i changed it because it was too sad to leave it there D:
1. Chapter 1

**It Was Better Left Unspoken**

She left. Just like that. Without a letter. Without a note. No phone number, no address.

I tried to stop her. But she wouldn't listen. She got onto that airplane, tears around her eyes.

She said she had to do this. She said she'd come back.

Well she lied.

It's been 7 years. I still hear her sobs. Our fights, I didn't mean to cause.

I should've seen it coming. It was right in front of me.

Now she's gone, gone like the wind.

I still wait here, waiting for her call. Her e-mail. Her letter. But nothing.

I wait here, in this chair. I come back from work, hoping to see her big brown eyes. I am let down when all that is there is my placemat that says _Come Back. _

I should have seen it her tears. I should have held her close, treasure her with my life.

But instead, I yelled at her. I scolded her. I told her to back off.

I still remember that happy day. The day we got married, the day we were officially together.

The happiest day of my life. But now it's gone. I still wait here, hoping to receive just one thing from you.

I am let down. Hopes crushed, spirits blow away. I yell at my boss. Jobs come and go. I yell, blaming everything on them.

But now I know, I'm the one to blame. I sit here, waiting for you.

Now tell me, where are you?

One day, I receive a package. I open it excitedly, hoping it's from you.

It is! It has my CD, the one I made for you. A letter with it.

_I'm sorry. _

_But I can not return._

_Not to the heartbreak I once had._

_Good-Bye Duncan. _

_And good-luck._

_I'll love you forever. But I will no longer hurt myself trying to get your love, too._

_-Courtney_

In it, was a small wooden skull. I cried, I yelled. Knowing this is all my fault.

Well, you were wrong. You never needed to try to get my love, because you always had it.

I love you, now and forever, my Princess. And I hope one day, you will love me back once again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

That... is... so... sad. And i wrote it! I am gonna cry... nah. Well, Read and Review please :) And maybe, just maybe, Courtney will come back.


	2. Chapter 2

It Was Better Left Unspoken

PART 2

I yelled and screamed, but not at my bosses. I yelled at me.

For hurting you, when I was suppose to love and treasure you.

My only duty was to protect you, but all I did was the opposite.

I vowed to keep you safe, to love and treasure you, to never let you go. But you slipped through the cracks.

Now, I have nothing to put my arms around. Just my pillow.

I miss your warm body. You freckles and laughter.

To hear it again, I'd give the world.

I wanted to reply to you heartbroken letter, but you never gave an address to reply to.

I think horrible thoughts without you, thoughts I don't want to think. Do you think I want to think them, though? Because I don't…

I hope you found your soul mate, though I was sure it was me once. I hope he is a lawyer or doctor, like you wanted. I hope he sings to you, like I once did.

I hope he doesn't lose you and make the same mistake I once did.

And if he does, tell me so I can break his limbs, one by one. Because I'd do anything for you.

I still try to imagine your smile, and hear you laughter that once filled my world. But now it's all a blur.

I still have that skull I gave you that you returned. It will always be yours, no matter what.

I'll wait, wait for you to come back to get it. To get the skull, and possibly return my heart that you've stolen and broken.

I feel like the seconds are becoming slower, torturing me.

I plead and pray in the night, praying that your happy. Even if you're not with me…

I receive another letter, knowing not to let my hopes up this time.

_Dear Duncan,_

_I'm sorry for my rude letter._

_Though I do mean every word of that._

_I didn't leave an address to reply, because if you did, my heart would ache even more._

_But if you are curious, _

_I 'm not with anyone. I miss you. I really do still love you._

_But I still will leave no address, just the fact that I now live in New York City._

_So Duncan, if you really do love me. Move on with your life, I can't have you hurting, too._

_Your Love,_

_Courtney _

I read the letter. It didn't hurt as much as last time, now that I know more myself.

I knew what I had to do.

I'd go to New York City, find my love, and win her back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know it said ONESHOT… but I had to continue! It's just too sad to leave it there! Gah… I'm too weak :)


	3. Chapter 3

It Was Better Left Unspoken

PART 3

I packed, I drove, I arrive. 

The plane took hours, each hour killing me as anxiety takes over my body.

I keep looking on the internet, typing up your name, without my last name. I try, and try. But nothing. 

Would you have really changed your name? To stay away from me?

Did I hurt you that much? 

I look out the window, imagining me jumping. 

I shudder at the thought, of me possibly landing on you. Hurting you.

Though the chanced are low, my heart won't allow it.

But I will find you, I search the whole New York city, just for you. 

I won't rest until I find you. Because my heart won't let me. 

I arrive, the place is buzzing. Now I start, I start the search. And trust me, I won't stop.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, after this chapter, it'll sound more like a story. There will be talking. Now, will Duncan find Courtney? Because New York city is big! Trust me, huge! I've been there, people are always awake ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

It Was Better Left Unspoken

PART 4

I ran all over the place, found a phonebook.

I opened it up, flipping through the pages like crazy. I really hope that she hasn't changed her name…

_Courtney Phillips_

6 people with the same name… Well, it's better than I thought.

I ran all over to the addresses the phonebook showed. First one was an old lady, I think I might have scared her since she called the cops on me…

The second address was to some teenager in her freshman year. She thought I was her long lost boyfriend… I would have laughed if I wasn't in such a serious situation.

The third address was a 32 year old lady with 2 children. Hmm… a bit closer, but not much.

The fourth address was… COURTNEY?!

"Princess?" I ask, the girl was sleepy. I don't blame her, it was 1 in the morning. I didn't expect her to open the door.

"Wha-?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes slightly. "Great… I opened a door to a criminal…"

"Close, Princess." I told her, grabbing her by the waist.

"D-Duncan?" she asked, her tone now worried.

"The one and only." I told her.

She stumbled back, the last thing I expected. "I told you not to find me…" She whispered.

"I couldn't _not_ look for you." I told her, taking a step closer to her. "You are my _life_."

She cried, sobbing. She took another step back.

"Please… I love you. I always have… I'm sorry I didn't show it. I should have." I whispered.

"I-I love you too… but I'm not going to go back to face what I once had." She told me between sobs.

"I won't _ever_ do that again. It was a HUGE mistake…" I told her.

"You'd think that _now._ But when I ask why you were out so late, you'd just scream at me." She sobbed.

"No! No I won't! I-I was… drunk. I-I didn't mean to!" I told her.

"_Drunk?_ Do you… weren't… _cheating_ on me?" She asked, her sobs slowly becoming more silent.

"What?! NO! Courtney, you're my soul mate. _You._ So why would I need someone else?" I tell her, taking a step towards her again.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." I repeat.

"Hmm… I still don't know." She said. I stepped closer again, and wrapped my arms around her.

I missed her hair, her smell, her warm touch… I sighed. "Please…" I whisper again.

She looks up at me… uncertain.

I lean down and kiss her. "I will love you _always._ FOREVER. Not even death will stop me. Please… I can't live without you." I whisper into her ear.

"Me too. Forever." She whispers.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry that it's kinda short… but I wanted to finish it before I forget about it… READ and REVIEW please **


End file.
